Remnants
by CianieMoo
Summary: Diana and Clark used to be an item. Used to be. The once most powerful couple in the world now can't stand to even look at each other. A tragedy too close to home causes the two to put aside their differences and work together to heal, to mend what went wrong. The remnants of their relationship, however...


**After reading a really, really well-written fanfic about something similar to this, I've had this idea burning in my mind. Not everyday you see Clark and Diana** _ **not**_ **get along, yet end up together anyway.**

 **It's almost like they're not meant for each other. Ha, yeah right.**

 **Also, this is my first M rated story (later on, that is) for this couple, just because I can't resist. So, enjoy this chapter of my brand new story.**

* * *

Oh, boy. There they were, fighting. _Again_.

Clark had no idea how it ended up to this, they were just talking about their recent help with a tsunami in Cambodia and he ended up arguing with... _her_. Superman against Wonder Woman. Clark Kent against Diana Prince. Alien against goddess.

They stood across the table from each other, yelling with nothing held back. She'd call him an alien, he'd call her a mutt. Nothing new at this point, just the same recycled, reused insults over, and over, and over again.

It took Bruce to slam his fists on the table to finally get them to break eye contact and turn their heads. "Are you two done?" he shouted angrily, eyes darting between the two of them. "This has gone on long enough! Are you two superheroes, or a couple of five year olds who're up way past their naptime?"

Clark bristled at the insult, while Diana looked almost bored. "This doesn't concern you, Bruce," Clark almost growled, not taking his eyes off of Diana.

"It does when you two are so damn obnoxious that you feel the need to interrupt not one, not two, but _five_ important meetings." Bruce shook his head, turning his attention temporarily to Hal, Vic, Arthur and Barry. "You four are dismissed. I need to have a word with these two."

Shooting Clark and Diana puzzled looks they left. Bruce sighed, frustration slowly taking over. "Why do you two insist on behaving like children?" he asked. "Why can't you two act like, oh I don't know, _adults_?"

Their constant bickering had been going on months now ever since their breakup, causing the once powerful, inseparable couple to not even be able to be within five feet of each other. Oftentimes, it was Clark who would attempt to start a friendly conversation, and Diana would respond with bitterness and malice, prompting the former to react with the same.

Bruce had often disagreed with their relationship, saying that they shouldn't date because of their duties with the Justice League. To his surprise, they handled it well, and he deeply wished they were a couple _now_ , to stop all of this madness.

His eyes flickered to Diana, the anger, misery and betrayal evident in her face. They never spoke of the reason to their breakup, but he found out anyway. Superman was Clark Kent, writer of the Daily Planet. His beloved girlfriend was never notified of such, always believing that Superman and Kal-El were one and the same, while Clark Kent was just some man who so happened to have some sort of vengeance against her. There was never a good article about her, he remembered. He recalled one of their many arguments in the cafeteria…

 _Bruce sat on one side of the room, sipping at a coffee while typing a report of the latest mission, a confrontation of the Joker and Harley Quinn. He noticed Diana, clearly vexed, walk in with a rolled up newspaper in her hand. She made her way to Clark, who was sitting with Hal at a table._

" _What does this man have against me?" she exclaimed, exasperated. She unrolled the newspaper, holding it up for them to see. A picture of her from last week smiling for the camera with the League was on the front page, however her face was zoomed in on. Next to her photo was one of a blonde-haired man in a suit and tie. The caption over it all read, in caps, "Steve Trevor and Wonder Woman dating?" It was written by the same man that had given her trouble for the past few months: Clark Kent._

 _Hal shrugged, chuckling. "You know the press eats up anything," he said nonchalantly, taking a sip from his coffee. "He's probably doing it because it sells."_

 _Diana glared at him. "Steve and I were never thing, despite how much he wanted us to be. I was never attracted to him, I nursed him back to health and rescued him while he was on the island with me, and he's forever thankful for it. That's the extent to our relationship."_

" _Again, it sells," Hal shrugged. "They've seen you two all over each other because of his decision to do it. When you two held hands at the embassy, they had a field day with it, to the point that they were looking for a ring on either hand."_

" _Ugh, don't remind me," Diana scowled. Back then she didn't understand that simple hand-holding was considered an intimate gesture in a relationship. She only saw him as a friend, and when he asked for her hand as they sat and listened to the world leaders she saw nothing wrong with it, happily holding onto it for the rest of the night. She did question his look of sheer joy from it, however._

 _She flicked her gaze to Clark, who hadn't said a word yet. "Nothing to say about this, Kal?"_

 _Bruce saw him flinch. Of course he would. He was writing the articles, just to completely separate his superhero life from his human one. They were both surprised she hadn't caught on yet, and each time she showed him an article the tension rose between the two of them. "There's nothing to say, Diana. He's not doing anything wrong."_

 _Her eyes narrowed at this. "Are you defending this man?"_

" _I'm defending his job, Diana. He can't control what his job as a journalist demands. Out of all of us, you've been what they talked about the most, and we can't control that. Nobody can. They happen to find the Amazonian princess from an unlocated island is more interesting than the alien from space, the half-man, half-human, the space cop, the fastest man on the planet, the boy from the sea and the crazy prepared man's who obsessed with bats."_

 _She sighed, setting the newspaper down on the table. "I can't believe you'd take his side," she exclaimed._

" _And what do you want us to do? Go half a talk with him? Diana, he's_ not _doing anything wrong," Clark almost shouted, trying to get the words through his girlfriend's thick, stubborn head. He stood up so that he was face to face with her. "I'm sorry you don't like it, but it's life. That's how it is up here, there are things that are going to happen that you don't like, but we can't control it. You just have to accept it."_

" _We're out here protecting them from anything and everything, and this is the thanks we get?" Diana retaliated, the fire in her eyes evident. "We do everything we can, yet they can only find the lies in us?"_

" _It's what they can do to make an earning," Clark says, resigned. "I'm sorry you had to see it like this."_

 _Diana opened her mouth but closed it, storming off. Clark slid back into his seat, clearly drained. Bruce made his way over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What am I going to do with her?" he said exasperatedly._

" _You have to tell her soon," Bruce told him, confusing Hal. "She deserves to know."_

Needless to say, he never told her. No, she had to find out when she confronted Clark Kent over it once and for all, and he was wearing a familiar cologne she'd smelled previously, but couldn't place it. It was when she closed her eyes to give her pounding head a break she recalled buying Kal-El, Superman, the cologne as a gift for their anniversary weeks prior. When she'd opened her eyes she saw the look of shock on his face and in his eyes, telling her that her expression said of her discovery.

As Bruce expected, the look she gave him the day she found out was the same look she'd given him since, including now. "You two are teammates," Bruce went on. "Founding members of the Justice League. Like it or not, you two have to get along. The petty fights and arguments should have stopped months ago."

Right when it seemed he'd gotten through to them, Diana suddenly lowered her head, clenching at the desk with her hands. In a low, deep voice she almost whispered, "You still wear the cologne I brought you."

Clark looked slightly amused. Oh, no. "Well, it was a gift from my girlfriend."

She suddenly raised her head, a fire in her eyes. " _Was_. We're separated for a reason."

"Doesn't mean I can't use the gift."

"But you shouldn't."

"I'm not about to let a perfectly good gift go to waste."

"Give it to Barry or Hal. They'll want it. It's the finest scents from Greece, guaranteed to have anybody fall for you."

"Oh, really?" A smirk appeared on the Kryptonian's face. "I'm waiting for it to work."

She scoffed at him, rolling her eyes. "What we had will never be a thing. Not again, not after you broke my trust."

"Diana, you miss me. Admit it. Because I sure as hell miss you." For an instant, he looked apologetic. However, it was gone in an instant when Diana's mouth flew open.

"There is no way in Tartarus, Hell, _anywhere_ that I will _ever_ say that I…!"

Bruce sighed, sinking back into his chair as he watched the two argue once again. He had to fix this, and fast.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you go. I'm actually enjoying myself with this idea, go me.**

 **I think they still love each other. Don't worry, the results will be in soon. :)**

 **Comments and criticism are highly welcomed.**


End file.
